DC COMICS: Arrow (s3 ep05 THE SECRET ORIGIN OF FELICITY SMOAK)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE TEAM ARROW IN THE MEDIA CW ARROW IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: Open with high-level training shots of several of the main characters: Laurel, Thea and Roy. Cut to Felicity in her home struggling to squeeze out a few sit-ups. The doorbell rings. It's Palmer, there to talk about co-generation, or repurposing of wasted energy. He wants Queen Consolidated to give away the company's excess energy to the city. There is another knock on the door, this time it's Felicity's mother Donna, there for a surprise visit. Donna expresses her love of Palmer's watches and he gives her the advanced prototype he's wearing. We flash back five years to Felicity in college. She is with her boyfriend Cooper and his roommate Myron. They are all heavily into hacking and have just access the Department of Education's server. Felicity does it for the accomplishment, but Cooper stays on there and attempts to delete student loan records. At the last minute Felicity disconnects him so he can't finish and risk getting arrested. He's mad because he wants to engage in "hacktivism." In present day Thea tells Queen she's been taking money from Malcolm's estate. He's furious. The power goes out across the city. A person calling themselves "Brother Eye" gets on the air and tells residents "we are in control now" and "this is just beginning." Donna meets Queen and is star-struck. When Digs has to bring baby Sara into the office Felicity asks Donna to watch the baby. Felicity and Queen are planning to search out Brother Eye. With the DA out of town Laurel is serving as the city's Acting District Attorney.xxxxBack in the flashback Cooper is arrested by the FBI. Brother Eye comes back online and addresses the city. The voice threatens to wipe out bank records. Felicity thinks she'll be able to track the source. Brother Eye's broadcast results in a situation at Sterling National Bank. Laurel orders an ESU squad. That move is a huge mistake and makes the situation much worse. Arrow and Roy are forced to go in and help disperse the crowd. Felicity finally tracks down the virus. It's the same one show wrote five years ago in college. She tells Queen about the hacktivism. She thinks Myron could be behind Brother Eye. Back in the flashback Felicity meets with Cooper in jail. He says he's already taken responsibility for the virus. Cooper wants to protect her. Lance is furious with his daughter for calling in the riot squad. She apologizes and he asks what's going on with her. She says she can't talk about it. Queen tells Thea he's worried about her given what's going on with the super-hacker. They seem to be working towards a reconciliation. Arrow pays Myron a visit. But he is not responsible. Queen pushes Felicity on how she could be certain Cooper isn't responsible. She says Cooper committed suicide in prison before sentencing. Donna is upset that Felicity doesn't seem to have any time for her. Felicity yells that she's "sorry I'm such a disappointment to you." Donna counters that she's worried Felicity is so much like her father that they have nothing in common. Felicty goes to Arrow HQ. Queen realizes she's upset and tells her to take time and speak with her mother. Felicity goes home to see her mother, who is packing. She tells Felicity that she is there because she got an offer for a free round-trip ticket to Starling. Just as Felicity realizes somebody wanted her there men break into the room and grab them. Felicity finds herself face-to-face with Brother Eye....her ex-boyfriend Cooper. He says the NSA needed him for a hacker position which is why they wanted to fake his death. He says he never sought her out when his NSA job was over because she's become a corporate shill. He wants her to help him steal several truckloads of cash from the Treasury, but needs her help. He threatens to kill Donna if she doesn't assist him. Queen realizes something is wrong with Felicity. Felicity helps Cooper, who then leaves with his men. Felicity realizes that Donna is wearing the watch Palmer gave her. She uses its Wi-Fi signal to make contact. Cooper returns and points his gun at Felicity. Arrow shows up to help her, but Cooper but has an automated weapons system that occupies him. Ultimately Felicity takes Cooper's gun away and knocks him to the ground. Cooper's plan is foiled. We get another flashback to Felicity in college. Myron returns to the room to find that Felicity has changed her appearance from a goth-like appearance to something more tradition. "This is me now." Laurel tells her trainer about Sara's death. He says with that information he'll now be able to help her. Queen drops by Thea's place with a house-warming present. She wants them to stay closer and suggests he move in with her. She promises eventually to donate Malcolm's money to charity. We see that Malcolm is watching this from a nearby rooftop. Donna says good-bye before leaving town. Felicity thanks her and says her toughness comes from her mother. Felicity decides to spend the day with her mother before she leaves. Roy has nightmares about being the one who killed Sara. WHO'S WHO: MONITOR'S NOTES: Starro guest appearance It may be on a shirt worn by Copper Sheldon played byNolan Funk by Starro did make his tv appearance. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Arrow Category:Felicity Smoak Category:Speedy Arsenal Category:Brother Eye Category:Starro Category:Cooper Seldon Category:Myron Forest Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow